1. Field
The following description relates to a timing synchronization method and apparatus in a wireless communication system, and additionally, to a method for estimating a timing of a received signal in a wideband (WB) channel or an ultra wideband (UWB) channel of a low power system.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a wideband (WB) wireless communication and an ultra wideband (UWB) wireless communication have been used in current and future communication technology due to the growing need for supporting a high data transmission rate, for example, of hundreds of megabits. Recently, transmitters having low power, low cost, and low interference in a WB communication system and a UWB communication system, corresponding to a wireless personal area network (WPAN), have become important. As such, there has been high demand for development of a system that has a high data transmission rate using low power.